


Book one: Discovery

by Mattory_reylo_shipper_original (Mattory_Reylo_shipper)



Series: The adventures of Eso Si Que Es the bee [1]
Category: Eso Si Que Es the bee - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (Can you guess who that last one is about?), (It’s about me), (spoiler alert), Concerned stuffed animals, Crack, Gen, I SWEAR TO YOU THEY ARE NOW LOOKING AT ME VERY WEIRDLY HELP, My big happy stuffed animal family, Sleep Deprivation, The adventures of Eso Si Que Es the bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_reylo_shipper_original
Summary: THIS IS PURE CRACK100% GENUINE 4:49 AM INDUCED CRACKIM SO SORRY





	Book one: Discovery

Today was a very ordinary day, until the moment at four in the morning when my stuffed animals start talking.

I rub my eyes tiredly, trying to process what’s happening.

Are- Are they having a meeting about my sleep schedule?

What the heck?

 

I had been up writing another chapter of either Dean’s list, or (Sitting on the) dock of the bay. (I cannot for the life of me remember which one, but I doubt you would be able to remember exactly what you were writing if your toys started talking!)

Eso Si Que Es the bee was the first to speak up.

“We need to do something about this! She’s been like this for years. We need to help her!” He squeaked out, just quiet enough that I didn’t notice.

“She’ll figure it out sooner or later S! Just let her be a kid while she still can!” Squirrel rolled his large green eyes.

Cas crossed his arms, pouting.

“I don’t understand how anyone could hate sleep! It’s so comforting!” He said, grumpily.

I froze.

I’d finally caught on to what was happening right behind me.

“What the heck?!”

Everyone sighed, and Aurum facepalmed.

“Dudes! We were supposed to do this when she was asleep! We’re gonna get in so much trouble!” She moaned.

“Hello Athens!” Socks perked up, always the people pleaser.

“I need to go to sleep! I’m hallucinating! Let’s just hope I don’t start seeing Mark Pellegrino.” I say dryly.

They all smile and look at each other nervously.

I stretch out, and lay back.

“How long does it take humans to fall asleep?” Spoose asks.

“It takes me around forty-five minutes to fall asleep usually.” I tell her, eyes closed.

“Ok thank you, goodnight!” She replies.

“Night. Night guys!” I echo.

I get a mix of happy, grumpy, and annoyed “good night”s back, and smile to myself.

 _That was such a fun hallucination._ I think, as I drift off to sleep.

 

I wake up the next morning knowing that it wasn’t a hallucination.

So, I do what any normal person would do in that situation.

I start talking to them again.

Only this time, they don’t talk back.

I start my day feeling confused.

_Oh well, whatever, I guess it really was a dream or something._

*Exciting theme music playing*


End file.
